


Maybe you can live happily FOREVER after.

by Oriesheppard21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriesheppard21/pseuds/Oriesheppard21
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort at the end of 5th year, Sirius lives, the need to flee England, Harry changes his name, realizes what being master of death is and meet a dreamy vampire while becoming close friends with our favorite snarky blonde.“Chapter 3” isn’t chapter 3 it’s a pictorial recast of some characters, I plan on changing Leah as well, possibly Ginny cuz I just don’t like her, but unless indicated by the images I posted the characters look like you know and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know my Harry/Cedric needs to be worked on but I’m having trouble getting to where I want and this story just came to me and started POURING out and I’m loving the Harry Twilight crossovers, there needs to be more of them!! Chapter 2 is almost done, it was almost just gonna be part of this chapter but I wanted to post this and I thought Edward should be introduced to the story in his own chapter.
> 
> ALSO IVE SEEN PEOPLE ADD PICS TO FICS, I have a pic of the new Harry if someone will tell me how to add it I’ll show you his blood adoption look.

Harry lay on the stone floor of the death chamber. The department of mysteries just feet away from the veil, clutching on to Sirius as his godfather tried to tell assure him he was ok and it was all over. Harry’s emotions were all over the place, he’d come so close to losing not just Sirius but everyone he loved. His magic had lashed out, destroing Bellatrix with a spell Harry didn’t even know, Tom Riddle, hidden from sight watching the battle had exploded with anger as seeing his best, and my loyal follow destroyed and entered the fray. 

The battle for the sake of their world took place then, fighting raged all around, Sirius and Harry dueling Riddle as The Order found the handful of death eaters still in the death chamber. As Voldemort fired the deadly killing curse at Sirius, Harry flung himself in front of the curse, almost mirroring the actions of his mother all those years ago. The curse did several things, firstly killing the horcrux inside Harry that no one, besides the secretive Headmaster knew of, but more it blasted Riddle through the veil, they then saw whips of dark magic screaming to follow Riddle through, one of the tendrils of dark magic even came for Nagini herself, turning her to ash as it left her from her spot circling the dias in case her now fallen master had needed her.

They heard gasps coming from the doors leading to the room, Aurors, Fudge, Percy and Dumbledore had witnessed the fall of Riddle, though only the old man knew all the details and knew his plans were good and ruined now.

“Sirius...... Padfoot please be ok” Harry could hear the tears in his voice but couldn’t bring himself to care.

Remus came up wrapped and arm around his pup as healers started arriving to help the injured, St. Mungos head healer came to help Harry but he refused help until Sirius got what help he needed. So Head Healer Heather Baker-White started what ended up being a rather quick exam.

“He’s going to be fine Mr. Potter-“

“Harry, it’s just Harry” he said, he didn’t want to be Harry Potter or any other ridiculous things he was called and knew he would be again.

Healer Baker-White continued. “Harry we saw what happened, how you threw yourself in the way of the killing curse,” the healer told the emotionally drained and frazzled boy.

“Don’t worry Harry, Sirius is alive” Remus assured him from where Harry was sitting in his lap. He’d come so close to losing the most important people in his life, it was only now sinking in. Thankfully, Sirius began waking up this point. 

He jerked himself into a sitting position gasping for breath, knowing Harry and Remus, his godson and his husband (though only Harry knew that, it’d be announced once his godfathers name was cleared, and with most the DMLE here now that seemed more likely than ever)

The family held onto each other crying until the heard the rustling of robes and old fashioned men’s heeled boots approach. 

“Harry, you did it, he’s gone, but you should have come to me so things could be planned, this messes up many of my plans” Dumbledore said, his usual eye twinkle was gone while addressing the family.

“Im making Portkey to take you to my office so I can explain everything in my theory about Tom Riddle, how he survived the first time, how you DID survive this time and why I think he’s gone for good at this point, though I still think the greater good could have been accomplish better if this isn’t how Tom Riddle ended. I can’t say I’m not disappointed there weren’t more witnesses. 

He Harry’s empty water cup the healer had provided and mutter “portus” “This will take you to my office and we can discuss the mistakes made tonight though thankfully you didn’t manage to get anyone killed, I have to stay and talk to Fudge and the Department Heads.

“Albus can’t this wait?” Remus growled out, a bit of Moony was in his voice, his instincts were telling him to protect Harry, and he trusted them, and Albus was being odder than usual today.

Sirius heard the whole exchange while talking to Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law. “I sorry Albus but as Harry’s legal guardian I will not allow him to be questioned tonight, when he is ready, if he’s ready he can talk. I’ve also removed the Fidelius Charm from the house and banished everyone but myself, Remus and Harry, it’s my home, and now more than ever Harry needs a home, you can find a new headquarters”. Sirius said smirking at the headmaster he’d be slowing growing to dislike.

Albus felt a flare of fury inside him but hid it well “When do you think that will be Black”

Sirius knew now he was up to something, members of the sacred 28 were powerful wizards and he could tell feel the rage coming off his old headmaster, normally he that wouldn’t be possible the power of the blacks had been diluted over the years but with the level of the fury Albus felt he did feel it. He also noted the use of his surname instead of his given name.

“Well once Harry recovers, if he's willing to, I’d like do do a blood adoption, so I’m thinking 2-4 weeks Albus, surely your students health is your top priority with Voldemort gone, that veil ended him, I’m assuming he made horcrux, don’t look so shocked, the Black family knowledge of the dark arts is almost unrivialed, you’re not the only clever wizard alive Dumbledore, but the power of the veil will have called all the souls fragments from the horcrux or horcruxes, so he’s well and truly gone”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING AS ADOPTING THIS BOY”Albus said spitting in rage. 

“You’ll find he can, Albus, as head of the DMLE I gave permission and the contracts have been signed, and before I forget, here is a summons for you, at your insistence Black received no trial, you assured us one Petunia Dursley ‘nee Evans and her husband treated Harry well, we never sent anyone to check on him because you assured us you’d handle that, this boy is obviously malnourished and neglected, 5’5” maybe 5’6” is the tallest he will ever get, there more heath issues but I refuse to discuss them with you this is just obvious information you can observe and I’m not even his healer, but Harry is going with his legal guardians and that’s where he’s staying.

“Madam Bones......” everyone was shocked to see a slight golden aura around him. The intelligent wizards in the room knew this meant his core was making a more than full recovery, meaning Harry could be the most powerful wizard in several centuries, possibly rivaling Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders. “Don’t send me back to the Dursley, they lock away all my books, wand, and broom. They beat me, starve me for days on end, force me to do the cooking and cleaning then feed me the scraps afterwards , I didn’t even know I was a wizard til I finally was able to open my letter. I spent 10 year of my life living in a broom cupboard under the stairs. For years I thought my name was Boy or Freak. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to Harry James Potter, cupboard under the stairs. So I’m assuming the “esteemed” headmaster knew and did nothing and forgot about me after leaving me on a doorstep in the winter with just a thin blanket until my aunt found me the next morning. With veritiserum and pensive memories Sirius innocence could have been proven long ago-“ Harry was cut off here.

Sirius bellowed at the old man “You let Harry be abused, you said they were strict, you know Harry doesn’t complain for no reason and if you’d already brushed off his concerns then he never would have spoken up again, what were you trying to accomplish here exactly?”

“THE GREATER GOOD” Albus bellowed no longer a twinkle in his eye, looking scary and cornered.

No one had noticed Snape entering the death chamber until he spoke up “From what I’ve hear, and based on what happened to Nagini, I’m assuming The Dark Lord created multiple horcruxes, which have been wiped out since he fell into the void past the veil, Harry must have been one, meaning Albus has been grooming Harry to be so dependent on what “love and affection” he was showed by the first people ever to do so after years of abuse and neglect that he’d die to ride himself of the Horcrux to save us all”

Harry felt like he’d been stabbed in the heart “Headmaster I thought you cared for me, but you’ve been raising me to die all this time?”

“It was for the good of all my boy” Albus said trying for an eye twinkle and failing. 

“Sirius take me away, this world has slandered me from the moment I became part of it, and raised me to die, I’ve completed my O.W.L.s and read I can take my N.E.W.T.s through a correspondents course and if it’s not to much to ask maybe you and Moony can tutor me.

“Oh course we will cub” Remus spoke up “Dobby” with a loud crack the elf appeared. “Please gather all of Harry’s belongings and take them to 12 Grimmauld Place for now, I’d advise no one try to go there, the wards have been change to only allow Sirius, Harry and Myself in, we are taking our godson, rebuild this world on your own, learn from your mistakes and don’t ask for help when you fuck up again.

Sirius grasped Harry and Remus’s hand and took them home to Grimmauld.

“We have a lot to talk about, but let’s get some sleep and we can talk in the morning ok Harry?” Sirius asked.

“That’s fine Pads, but I want to leave England, and I don’t want to be Harry or Harry Potter anymore, I just want to start over”.

“I have a few ideas there Harry, let’s just sleep and we can be out of England hopefully by tomorrow afternoon” Remus said gently as all three walked to their rooms for the first Voldemort free nightmares they’d had in a long time.

_________________________________________________  
Sirius, not being able to sleep skipped down the stair to the study for a glass of his fathers prized aged firewhiskey, knowing the old man would be rolling in his grave with the knowledge of Sirius drinking while housing his husband, a werewolf and godson, who also happed to destroy Voldemort once and for all. He wasn’t sure which would upset his father more the werewolf husband or the dark lord destroying godson but it was worth the mock toast to Orion Black all the same.

He didn’t expect to find Harry in the study pouring over books however.

“Prongslet is everything ok?” Sirius asked the boy he loved as his own son who had to endure horrors no one ever should.

Harry took a moment to answer “Sirius I want to leave Britain as soon as we can, but there’s so many FUCKING ways to track me down While I still have the trace on me and I wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to have some of my blood stashed away to use dark magic to track me, they’ll never leave me alone especially.......now.....”

Sirius knew Harry was leaving something out “Harry you know you can tell me and Remus anything right?”

“At the ministry last night when we were on the dias and Dumbledore came up he placed his wand down to check I was alive, something told me to grab it, I have it here, and tonight I woke up with a ring on my finger, an ugly ring but it has a symbol on it, and so does the wand, but even weirder, my dad’s cloak has it to...”

“Oh Merlin!” Remus exclaimed from the doorway scaring the man and teen. “Harry have you hear The Tale of the Three Brothers?”

“Should I have?” Harry asked confused

Realization dawned on Sirius “Yes and you would have if you’re father had been around or if you’d been raised by us or in aBy wizarding home, that bastard had the wand, and he had James’s cloak when he died....”

“Can someone tell me what’s going on!” Harry demanded.

Going into professor mode Remus explained The Tale if the Three Brothers, Harry’s decent from the Peverell Family, and what the Hallows were. “Basically Harry a wizard worthy of uniting them becomes master of death. There’s debate about whether it makes you invincible or immortal, but only an extremely powerful wizard can harness this, we know you’re the most powerful wizard of your age-“

“Oh I am not, Hermione is smarter, Ron’s stronger, I’m barely 5’6” I’ve almost died more times than I can remember, if I’m so powerful how come I was beaten, abused and starved most my life?” Harry practically yelled.

Remus sighed “Size is no guarantee of power, and I have a suspicion Albus wanted these artifacts, I’d say he placed you with your Aunt and Uncle to break you, which I wish had never happened, though I do believe it made you stronger. The wand called for you to take it, who knows where the ring was but magic itself brought it to you, I think you’re meant to be the master of these items, or at least to protect them from falling into the wrong hands.”

“Prongslet” Sirius started “I just asked Dobby and Kreacher to pack our belongings and every book in the library, and we are leaving, I think America is the best place for us to go, they don’t trust the British ministry, but we need to go to Gringotts first, we need to transfer our money, and between us we are talking about hundreds of millions of galleons to the American Branch, but more importantly, legend says the goblins helped the Peverells create these items, or to be precise Hallows, The Deathly Hallows, we need more information.”

“Ok” Harry agreed quietly “Ummm I wanted to ask something else to....”Dumbledore can track me every way but one, I found it in, well a pretty dark book..”

“Go on” Remus encouraged “Dark magic isn’t always evil”

“Sirius would you blood adopt me” Harry asked so meekly he was barely heard.

Sirius couldn’t believe his ears, of course he wanted to but never thought Harry would want it. “Harry I’d love nothing more but you know you’ll change right? Not on the inside, but you won’t look like you anymore and because of Remus’s condition he can’t contribute, but I’d love to make you my son, I already think of you as one anyway.”

“Siri I don’t want to look like me, and I don’t want to keep my name either, I just want to start over, I wish Remus could adopt me to but I though of a way to include him, I’d like to change my name to Leo Romulus Black, in mythology Remus and Romulus are connected, I’d use Remus but I’m scared they might track Remus Black.” Harry said all this quietly.

When he looked up to the men he saw as fathers, they were holding each other in tears, but glowing with happiness. 

“It’s already 6am” Remus said “The bank is open let’s get this done, Dobby and Kreacher will be done then and we can leave for America though where I have no idea”

*KRACK* 

Kreacher appeared “Masters I knows the perfect place, Master Regulus had it built, he wanted to escape before Master Orion and Mistress Walburga forced him to join The Dark Lord, it’s beautiful, 3 stories, marble columns, a balcony on the second floor bedroom facing the front and one on each side for the other bedrooms and-“ 

“Ok Kreacher you don’t have to keep selling us on it” Sirius said with his barking laugh “The most important question is who knows of it?

The elf ears dropped at this “Master Regulus let Mistress Narcissa use the home when her husband was be hitting her, she went there to protect her son, theys going to Azkaban though, and no one but someone told of the house by the head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black can speak of it, even Mistress Cissa can’t reveal where it is.”

“Hmmmm” Sirius was thinking, he’d always been close to his cousin til her marriage, then she became cold and distant, did he ignore his battered cousin, the ministry was going to take the manor from them, they couldn’t touch their fortune until the trial concluded and the goblins controlled the gold, Lucius was dead after the battle at the department of mysteries, but he’d killed and tortured several goblins if rumors were correct so they’d be holding onto the gold tightly, he was sure Narcissa’s vault containing her dowry, a VERY substantial sum was still accessible to her though, or could be with the right persuasion. “Dobby, Kreacher bring Narcissa and her son here immediately please”

With a crack they were off.

Remus eyed his husband “Padfoot, what are you thinking?”

“I’m head of the Black family, Narcissa and Draco will be pariahs here, their wands will be take and they’ll have no home, as head of the family I do have a duty, if they swear to certain vows and if Harry is ok with it, or should we start calling you Leo now” He said looking at his godson.

“I still look like Harry so let’s start after the blood adoption, if they won’t hurt us or tell people where we are let’s give them a chance, Draco is a prat but he isn’t evil, I don’t know his mum but you do and you seem to trust her.”

With the crack of house elves arriving there stood the aristocratic forms of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

“Would you mind telling us why your mother’s elf and our old odd elf basically kidnapped us Sirius” Narcissa said, in what she tried for a sneer but just sounded defeated, and lacking the fire she used to posses.

“We, indicating himself, Remus and Harry (soon to be Leo), are leaving England, life won’t be pleasant for you here and as head of the Black Family I have a duty to look out for you. You’re welcome to join us, we have business at Gringotts, if you agree to come then we will make sure if we can’t get you access to the Malfoy vaults then we will at least get you your full dowry vault accessible to you, which makes you wealthy even without the Malfoy gold. Kreacher told me of a secret Manor my brother built as a way to escape my mother, there’s room for us all if you’d like to join us. You don’t have to live in the same house if you don’t wish, you’ll have the money to buy your own if you wish” Sirius said courteously.

“You want me to live with POTTER?!” Draco sneered.

“You could stay here and be spat on and attacked forever because of your fathers actions, Sirius is offering you an escape to America, I’m leaving and I won’t be Potter for long, Sirius is blood adopting me, as soon as we are done we are going to Gringotts.”

“Cissy” Sirius said “I suggest you collect whatever you want from the manor within three hours and meet us here, as head of the Black Family I just need you to write out permission for me to conduct business relating to your vaults and sign it, they’re looking for Harry now but soon they’re going to target escaped death eaters and death eaters families, do you want to come or not?”

“Draco?” Narcissa asked her son.

“Will things change mother? Will you accept I may not want to marry whatever pureblood female you and father picked out without consulting me, or a female at all for that matter? If this is a new life in America where things are different and more progressive then please mother don’t force me into that Greengrass marriage” Draco pleaded with his mother. The wizarding world was totally accepting of all sexuality’s except within the Sacred 28 in Britain.

“Draco I followed your father to protect us, you can love and live however you want.” Narcissa said “I accept Sirius, we will get our affairs in order and meet in three hours”

“Oh just a warning, I’m doing a blood adoption on Harry so you may not recognize him when you return but it will be him” Sirius added

Draco turned to Harry sneering “You going to make fun of me for what you just heard Potter?”

“Well since I’m fully bent as well no, and I’m changing my name, I’d prefer you call me Leo and I’d prefer to call you Draco but if you want to be formal I guess you can call me Black, but won’t we technically be cousins? Harry asked not entirely sure.

Narcissa supplied the answer “Yes you will be cousins Leo, and I’m going to start using the name to get used to it, I’ll actually be your cousin as well but I’d be honored if you called me Aunt Cissy, because of you I’ve escaped a terrible marriage and saved my son from a life of unhappiness, now we must be off though to prepare, see you in three hours” 

And with a crack they were gone.  
_______________________________________________

Thankfully having 2 of the biggest fortunes in Britain, or for that matter Europe, the Goblins arranged for Sirius, Remus and Harry to floo straight into the Gringotts Bank.

After explaining what they were there to do and the questions they had the bank manager decided to get the easy matters done first.

Rangnok spoke in the gutteral voice of an aged goblin about the blood adoption, they signed a form, sliced their palms in a large X, let a few drops apiece appear next to their signatures, then a few drops in a mother of pearl colored potion, and clasped hands.

“Now Mr. Potter once you drink this, your DNA will change, it will make it impossible for you to be tracked, thankfully all your money has been moved to America and will answer to your new DNA, but this will be painful, your body will change, and from this moment on you will be Leo Romulus Black, if you’re ready.... bottoms up” 

Harry, or rather Leo, thought the goblin looked a little to happy at the mention of pain, but being no stranger to pain he grabbed the potion, clasping Sirius hand and drank it to the last drop.

He felt his body instantly change, he was disappointed to notice he didn’t feel himself getting taller. His hair grew curly and to about and inch above his shoulder, it was beautiful but didn’t make him look like a girl, his cheek bones were more defined, all the scars, except the lighting bolt left his body, and even that faded so much that unless you knew it was there you’d never notice it, no more whip marks or cut marks left by Vernon or Dudley, his lips became full, his pale skin developed a sun kissed tan, all the while he felt on fire til it stopped.

“Damn Prongslet!” Sirius said stunned, “had you gotten taller you could be a model”

Sirius summoned a mirror and Harr- NO LEO gasped. He was above average looking before but his, now father, was right, he was beautiful, there was no other word for it, he’d heard boys described as that before and was always jealous, Leo wasn’t vain, but he knew with what was left of James and Lily’s DNA combined with Sirius’s which was the dominant part of his genes now, he was breathtaking, if a little more delicate and feminine than he’d like but still most definitely male..

“Now onto other business, all of your money has been transferred to your accounts in our American branch in Seattle, Washington since it’s the closest branch to The Black Manor your brother had built in the small town of Forks, Washington. Here are the fake IDs you asked for both muggle and magical, we didn’t have to change you or your husband Remus names because ancient Black Family magic makes it impossible to trace the family head or their spouse, had you birthed Leo the same would apply to him but this blood adoption does almost the same. This is a small muggle town so we forged high school transcripts, we took the liberty of doing the same for Draco Malfoy, we as the head of his family with his fathers incarnation also cannot be tracked, you’ll need to blend in” Ragnok said in a bored tone.

“Wait I’m going to muggle high school?!” Leo asked slightly panicked, he didn’t mind going to school but... “Everyone will think I’m stupid, I haven’t been in muggle school since I was 10 and I’ll be starting 6 years behind everyone.”

“Narcissa is hiring a tutor to give you both a crash course to bring you up to par, Draco is going with you, and you should try and get along and be allies H-Leo, sorry I’ll get used to it soon” Sirius said.

“The last matter” and now the Goblin looked interested “is the Hallows when we helped the Peverells create them only one brother could have united them and never did, it seems his descendant has, these items cannot be destroyed and now that someone worthy has united them you must protect them, if someone stronger than you ever came along and could unite them and gain the powers they’ll gift you when you turn 17, immortality, an enormous boost to your magic, it could pose a danger to us all, and lastly unlike most males that need potions and spells to become pregnant you can do so without their help, so I’d suggest learning contraceptive charms.”

Leo was speechless, he was going to live forever, everyone died so he knew he’d watch loved ones die eventually, he’d seen it enough already, but “If I have a baby will they age and die like normal?” 

The goblin didn’t seem to find the question important and passionlessly said they’d age slower than a normal witch or wizard, but yes they’d eventually die, but his duty was to protect the hallows from someone possibly worse than Riddle uniting them and living forever, he’d be the true possessor, even if they were taken from him unless he implored magic to release him from them.

“I’d suggest you place your old wand in your old vault here, it can be traced, and start using the elder wand unless you want all this effort to hide to be for naught, again Black Family magic protects the others Wands from tracking, you got your wand while still fully a Potter so that magic won’t protect your wand.

Leo gave the goblin his wand that had served him well and gave the name Harry away as well.

“We at the bank would like to bring your attention to a few things now that you’re no longer Harry Potter” The old goblin said.

“Oh?” Sirius asked “Like what, we’ve covered things of great importance what else could there be?”

With a sharp toothed grin the goblin got ready to deliver what could only be bad news. “For one we believe Albus Dumbledore planned on eventually stealing the cloak back from Leo here, he had the wand under powerful enchantments to keep it from fleeing him and was searching for the ring, the horcrux in your sons head, which is gone now, was supposed to be removed with his death planned by Albus after grooming him be sacrifice himself, then steal the cloak. We don’t know if he knew where the stone was but a wizard of his caliber would have found it eventually. He also had betrothed Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley to gain that family’s loyalty and promised them he’d not survive the war, would marry them before his death and make sure they got his fortune. Bill informed us, as he’s the eldest child in that family, only the parents and the two youngest children were involved and knew of the plan, as was as a muggleborn named Granger, she was promised some money but all the books in the Potter and Black vaults which are priceless, obviously you were supposed to die Lord Black to make this possible.”

Leo could barely breath, sure the older Weasleys were his friends, but Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron and even Hermione were just after what they could get from him. Looking at the goblin he asked with tears “Those contracts, are they still.....”

“No Mr. Black, Leo Black retains Harry Potter’s money, magic, and possessions, but that contract do not apply to you as you’re not longer Harry Potter, we do have to notify the Weasley family by tomorrow so I suggest you make haste.

The Blacks all rose from their seats, bowed to the goblin and offered their thanks before rushing back to Grimmauld Place.

———-———-———-———-———-

The Malfoys, who had decided to also change their surnames to Black, and Remus, Sirius and the new Leo Black were sitting in the kitchen waiting for their (illegal) portkey to activate.

“So” Narcissa began “Dumbledore discovered the Hallows were real, and that as the only remaining Peverell Harry, sorry Leo, was the destined heir to them, was going to force him to produce an heir with the Weasley chit, given he could even perform with a woman, and buy that baby with the Potter fortune to have access to the Hallows power? Wouldn’t that child just be the heir to them?”

“No” Remus spoke up “Magic would only bestow that gift to a child born of love, but Albus must not have known this or didn’t care, the wand is still the most powerful in the world even without the rightful owner using it, now that Leo has it, the power he can perform could be limitless.”

Leo signed “I just want to be normal, I don’t want anyone to know about this wand, I want to move to this Forks place, go to high school, study magic with my dad’s and Cissy, date a cute boy, I want to be normal, and Draco can we please call a truce. Try being friends maybe?”

“Po- Damnit LEO, I wanted to be friends since we first met, so I’m willing” Draco said with his smirk Leo had learned was the friendly smirk not the mean sneer.

“Ok then” Sirius clapped his hands “The elves, and Cissy you’ve brought three yourself, have the house all set up and furnished, well the bedrooms anyway, I hear it was already pretty lavishly decorated, thankfully it’s not right in town and we have private neighbors which Dobby says are odd but have a huge house and appear eccentric so we should be fine, let’s get settled in so we can get the boys in school tomorrow, it’s already halfway through the school year already.”

“Here we go” Remus said, the all clutched a piece of rope “5, 4, 3, 2, 1” and with a pop the wizards, witch, and master of death left England for Forks, WA.

———-———-———-———-———-


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen was sitting in Biology thankful that Bella was out sick today. What he’d thought he felt about her when he met her 6 months ago he wasn’t sure of anymore. Edward had always liked boys, but then Bella showed up and had the most intoxicating blood and it attracted every fiber of his being. But after the encounter with James, she smelled different, her blood no longer sang to him, all the annoying traits his family never voiced but couldn’t always hide from him in their thoughts he kept seeing, and he realized she wasn’t the beauty he thought she was, the blood attraction had done that to his mind. In reality Bella Swan was, well plain, pale, with slightly crooked teeth, nothing terrible but hey he was a vampire, he noticed teeth. Her hair was a dull lifeless brown, her eyes were the color of muddy sludge, and she was grating on his last nerve more each day, berating him for not letting her be changed by James, asking when he’d change her, hinting he needed to take her to nicer places, and that as a future Cullen she needed nicer things like a car, clothes, and jewelry to rub in Jessica Stanley’s face. Edward knew his siblings wanted her gone, even his parents did, but they’d never say it since they thought he was happy. He wasn’t he was stuck, she knew the secret, as much of an annoying, well bitch as she’d become, and the gentleman in him hated calling a lady that, he couldn’t kill her, though she wasn’t a lady so he didn’t feel so guilty about the bitch comment. Lost in his thoughts Edward heard the door open followed by the sweetest scent he’d ever smelt, he vaguely remembered it as a dessert but no dessert ever smelled so sweet tinted with something like lightning if that had a smell, it wasn’t like the blood lust of when he first smelled Bella either, he want to smell this forever, he didn’t want to drink it just bask in the scent, after his mind stopped wandering he heard an English accent right next to him asking if the seat was free. The entire room assumed Cullen wouldn’t give anyone Bella’s seat, even though technically you could sit anywhere you wanted any day as long as you weren’t working on a project.

When Edward looked up he saw the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, beautiful curly cheasnut brown hair that sat just above his shoulders so it wasn’t girly but still would make any girl jealous, full of slightly golden brown highlights, emerald green eyes with a ring of gray around the pupil, tanned skin, he wasn’t very tall, maybe 5’6” which made Edward want to protect him but something about this boy told him he didn’t need protecting, the boy smiled at Edward, beautiful straight white teeth and asked in the most adorable British accent if he could sit there. Had he already asked and Edward zoned out? He though he had which if Edward could blush he certainly would be now. Edward tried to read his thoughts to find out more about him and hit a wall, different from Bella, this boy somehow blocked people from his mind consciously. Edward flashed a brilliant smile “Please by all means” he reached out his hand “I’m Edward Cullen, nice to meet you.” 

The boy blushed beautifully “Leo Black, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance” the boy sat down and leaned in to whisper to Edward “Did that make me sound like a twat, my cousin started today to and he’s a posh prat and I really don’t want to come off like that.”

Edward laughed softly “No you just used proper English, more people our age should”

Leo gave him a mischievous grin “I agree, americans my age should speak better, but judging from the way you speak I think most people that were your age when you were 17 are probably dead.”

Edward started sputtering, trying to salvage the situation til Leo said “I’m a wizard, I knew what you were the moment I saw you, but when I saw your eyes weren’t red I knew you were safe, don’t get so worked up, you’re cuter when you smile” OMG Leo thought, I just told this beautiful vampire he was cute, I’m a moron. While at the same time Edward was thinking again that if he could blush he would.

The rest of biology passed pretty normally, both were flirting but not really realizing that they were.

When the bell rang Leo somehow managed to get out of the room so fast that Edward couldn’t figure out how he’d done it, he’d been moving slow so he could talk to him some more and was disappointed at the loss of the opportunity to do so.

Leo however had to make sure Draco hadn’t killed some muggles and exposed them all, Leo had already encountered Jessica Stanley, and knew to avoid her so when he saw her holding onto Draco’s arm, and spotting a murderous look on Draco’s face he decided it was time to save his new cousin, plus it was lunch time and he was hungry. 

“Draco” Leo called as he ran up to try to rescue him, the annoying girl look even more excited that both the hot new British boys were standing with her.

“Oh you guys know each other? I didn’t want to assume just because you’re both British” she let out a shrill fake laugh.

“Because so many Brit’s move to this pathetic, backwater, rain soaked town? Obviously we know each other, Leo is my cousin” Draco sneered at the girl who seemed to take no notice.

“Well you just have to sit at my table, everyone does-“

“Sorry to interrupt” Leo said “But we will have to take a rain check, my head hurts from meeting so many people and I’d like a quite lunch”

Jessica decided she didn’t like the British boy that was prettier than her but did like the muscular blond and wasn’t giving up “So go sit by yourself and Draco can make friends, you’re going to get a anti social reputation if you do that to much though, it’s weird”

“I know you didn’t just insult my cousin right in front of my? How dumb can you be? Come on Leo let’s find somewhere quiet to eat, I’ve had this annoying bint in my ear since last period I can’t seem to shake her off” and with that Draco dragged Leo away. Jessica didn’t seem to notice she was the annoyance, the British slang going over her head, and decided to plot on how to get the blond she’d set her mind to.

————————————————

Edward was sitting alone at “The Cullen Table” no one ever sat with them, even Bella wouldn’t, not wanting to not fit in, occasionally she’d drag him to sit with her insipid friends though. But since he didn’t have a mate to wait for he usually made it here first.

Alice bounded up looking happier than in a long time. “Did you like Leo!” She asked chipper. “I already told the others he’s a wizard and no I can’t get clear reading on him, but I don’t see a happy future or much of any future with Bella anymore, which Edward I think is for the best, I don’t think we knew the real her”

“Oh is the relationship with the human over? Can we kill her now? I much more approve of the cute British wizard and we know you’ve always preferred pretty boys Edward, though it looks like he’s taken” Rosalie teased her brother as she pointed to Leo and Draco sitting alone at a 2 person table. Causing Edward to growl and grip his fork he was “eating” with so hard it snapped in half.

“Edward you gotta calm down” Jasper said quietly trying to send calming vibes to his brother but not having much success.

“So” Emmett started “was it like with Bella, did you want to drain him and kill everyone in the room just to taste him?”

Alice glared at Emmett “Don’t tease him he’s realizing some big things right now”

“I didn’t want to kill him, he smells....... better than I can describe, like the best dessert and I dunno magic? If that makes sense..... ugh and then there’s the Bella problem.”

“Oh good we finally realize the annoying human is a problem, good we can plan on how to fix that so we can get Edward his slice of dessert over there.” Rosalie said smirking

“Babe how can you like this human, but hate Bella for being human?” Emmett asked his wife of decades.

“Just listen to them, I think they forgot we were here or maybe didn’t know we had the same lunch, they know what we are and could hear but they’re in their own world at the moment. Besides Emmett his a wizard, he’s not a human ignorant of the magical world, naturally Rose is more accepting” Alice added.

Across the cafeteria the teen wizards had indeed forgotten to check if the vampires both had noticed (though only Harry had met one) were around and could hear them and we talking low, no one who wasn’t a vampire would be able hear them.

“So Draco, how’re you liking your first day of muggle school? You even found a bird that likes you” Leo giggled “Oh don’t look so cross, I’m only teasing dear cousin, how shocked do you think these muggles would be if they knew we were both gay?”

The vampires quietly giggle at the use of British word they never got to hear in the states and smiled at Edward now that they knew this boy he was so attracted to also liked men.

“Leo she’s awful she just latched on like the giant squid and wouldn’t let go, how the hell did you avoid her advances?”

“Oh she tried me about right after we separated in the parking lot, by the way you’re never driving again, I told you repeatedly American muggles drive on the wrong side of the road and you refused to listen you great blonde wanker.” Leo grumbled “Anyway I told her right away I like blokes and asked her if there were any hot guys I should know about” Leo said cheekily.

Edward was liking this boy more and more the longer he listened, he was BEAUTIFUL and he seemed funny. Earlier in class he’d also seemed nice and smart.

“Well Black, what did the bint say?” Snarked Draco

She did rather go on about a Mike Newson or was it Newton? Either way I saw him, the only way to describe him is boring with an underline under the word. HOWEVER I maybe have discovered the most beautiful man on the planet.”

“Who? Where?” Draco asked starting to look up.

“Don’t gawk and drawl attention, git. And for the record, I saw him first so back off or I’ll hex you bollocks to your forehead. His name is Edward Cullen, he’s a vampire actually, dark honey hair, his eyes are that amber golden color of vampires that don’t feed on humans. So they aren’t dark or evil. He was smart, well mannered, and god he was so cute I just didn’t know what to say without looking like a total prat, I’m not really good at flirting, talking to friends, easy, but talking to a man that looks like a model, and I’m a bumbling moron. And he’s not just cute, he was polite, had manners, he seemed like a gentleman, he probably thought I was a right idiot” Leo sighed

“I hate to tell you, because it’s so not in me to be nice to anyone, but have you looked in a mirror, you’ve definitely gotten very attractive Leo Black” Draco grumbled.

Alice got super still and her eyes slid out of focus, this vision was long than her usual quick ones, but still only about 2 minutes. She started singing Henry the 8th in her head.

“Alice what did you see” Edward pleaded, he couldn’t believe the things he’d heard this absolutely beautiful boy saying.

Alice shot her head up and mouthed to keep listening.

“Did you say Edward Cullen?” Draco asked suddenly.

“Yeaaaah” Leo said slowly “Why”

“That cow Jessica Stanley was talking about him. Appears he’s madly in love with some ugly bird, sorry mate.” Draco did sound sad for him. “With your new master of death crazy immortality powers now I can see why a hot vampire would appeal. You could fall in love and not worry about never aging and watching them die and waste away. I’m sorry you have those by the way, I know a lot of people wish for that but I can see that you think you’ll be alone.”

“I do now, but things always work out in the end right”. Leo tried to joke but the sadness could be heard in his voice to EVERYONE listening in “I’ll have to find the second hottest one I guess”

“Ok Alice what did you see?” Edward was annoyed now.

“I saw you leave Bella, I saw you with Leo through decades rapidly flashing through, he’s immortal somehow, but not a vampire and I think it’s unique for him” Alice said quietly.

“Bella really did just appeal because of the blood?” Edward asked confused.

“Dude did you EVER want to fuck her?” Emmett asked.

“Em! I was raised to act—“

“Do you want to fuck that Leo kid” Emmett added.

“I-N-gahhh YES, ok yes I want him, you happy” Edward snapped.

“Good now we can figure out how to get Bella out of your life and get you into Leo” Rosalie smirked.

————————————————————

The atmosphere in the headmasters office was tense. Dumbledore was furious, his plan had failed, the wand deserted him, Black had taken Harry, who was now some other name legally and couldn’t be tracked because the goblins wouldn’t help, hell they moved their money into new accounts he couldn’t get knowledge on and now Bill Weasley who worked there wouldn’t cooperate.

“Bill I need to find Harry and make sure he’s safe” Dumbledore snapped on accident.

“I don’t think Harry Potter exists anymore but the boy he used to be is happy and safe. My contract is magically bound by the goblins and I can’t divulge further and wouldn’t if I could. He did ask a message be delivered and read to everyone.”

“Well let’s hear it then” the twins cried out.

“I’m not sure who’s there so I’m going to guess, the manipulator Albus Dumbldore, his stooge Snape, Molly and Ginny who illegally conspired to have me marry Ginny through coercion and potions before the final battle to get their hands on my HUGE fortune, because Albus planned for me to die in it. Ron you also knew, did you care? No you were to hungry for money, guess what? It’s still mine, there’s so many hundreds of millions of galleons that I need a suite of vaults. Hermione you wanted my books, I don’t know what to think of you, I’d have given them if asked so why lie and hide things from me. Minerva if you’re there, I don’t know what to say except if you are in league with him, get away from Albus, though I’ll never forgive you for leaving me in the dead of winter to abusive muggles and never even checking to make sure I was ok. Arthur you knew and did nothing, I’m done, I’m not coming back, do whatever you want to the mindless sheep of wizarding Britain, I don’t care, leave me in peace and let me be happy. Bill, Charlie, Gred, Forge, thanks for being true friends.  
“He signed it the boy who used to be Harry” Bill said. “Leave him be”

————————————————————

Leo was PISSED, sure Draco said if he was more than 5 minutes late getting to the car he’d leave him, but he didn’t take him seriously, and there were to many muggles around to apperate and it was bloody uncomfortable. Then a silver car pulled up and the voice that came out of Edwards perfect face said to get in. Who was he to say no.

“You don’t drive your girlfriend then” he asked as he got in.

“That’s soon to not be our status actually” Edward said shyly

“Why is that” Leo replied with skepticism 

“Leo I know you know what I am but how much do you know about us? Edward asked.

“I went to a school for wizards, I am a wizard, we studied vampires quite a lot, you guys generally mate for life, you don’t form multiple attachments and this Bella is—“

“Is my singer, not who I want to be mates with for life, I took time to figure it all out, it was confusing, I wanted her blood so bad that even though I’ve liked guys for like almost 90 years here I was not being able to get enough of a girl, when it was just her blood I wanted, my brother rather crudely pointed out my lack of physical attraction to her and that I’m definitely attracted to men.” Edward said speaking fast.

“Ohhh, ok, I know what a singer is, you said wanted, do you not want her blood now?” Harry questioned 

“Awhile back she was bit, we sucked the poison out but her blood stopped singing and everyday since she gotten less appealing to the point I find her hard to be near, she’s superficial, shallow, she wants to flaunt around using my families money to get fancy cars and clothes, she wants to be immortal, I’m not sure how much being with me even factors into that.” Edward admitted. 

The whole time he’d been talking he’d gotten them to Leo’s house, Leo had no idea how he knew where it was, when he turn to ask how he knew he realized Edward was extremely close to him, so close in fact, his lips were inches away from Leo’s, before Leo pulled back and jumped out of the car. Leaving a confused and crestfallen looking Edward in the car.

“I want to kiss you I do, but you have a girlfriend, at least in her head, you can’t start something new while you have that going on, I’m not a cheater, and I don’t think you are either, so until you’re free...... I can’t no matter how much I want to” Leo said but he surprised even himself by leaning in the window and kissing Edwards cheek. “That’s a friendly kiss just so you know, and it’ll have to do until you’re unattached” 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, and I’ll be unencumbered by then” Edward said with a smile.

“We’ll see” Leo said laughing but happy as he walked inside. Only to see Sirius and Remus with their faces pressed to the windows.

“Good for you Prongslet, my DNA has made you irresistible to men” Siri’s said chuckling.

“You know Leo isn’t the virginal boy you think he is, I was his teacher when he was 13, I may not know how far he’s gone, but that’s not the first boy I’ve caught him kissing Pads” Remus teased.

“It was just kissing, nothing else with anyone” Leo defended himself, they didn’t need to know he sucked Fred off last year as a dare, and you don’t back down from a dare from a Weasley twin.

“Either way I don’t want to know you’re my innocent godson” Sirius said covering his ears.

“I’m 16, I may have been cute. But I was recently informed I’m hot so I’m going to take advantage of it” Harry said with a cheeky grin. 

Thankfully Narcissa choose that moment to walk in “Leo was it you or Draco that decided to order 3 delivery vans full of clothes?”

Draco must have have just got back from what was becoming a daily run on the beach came in to again rescue Leo, “It was the both of us, Leo has NEVER had new clothes besides school clothes mum” he said giving her the look she couldn’t resist, he nudged Leo and he mimicked Draco, being taught this look when they ordered everything.

“I won’t say anything this time but you can’t just go spending money like that, it could drawl attention and no elves are putting them away, as punishment you’ll do it yourselves, dinner is in 3 hours I want it done by then.”

The boys grumbled up the stairs as the adult men looked at Narcissa in admiration. “You’ll learn boys” she said haughtily.

_________________________________

Bella was pissed, she was out of school sick the day before, Edward had stopped texting her after her good morning text, she found out about 2 new students people cared more about than her, a hot kinda muscular snotty blonde and a small curly haired boy said to be so good looking it wasn’t fair to anyone. To make matters worse she’d heard Edward was talking to him, even had given him a ride home. So here she sat in the rusted piece of shit car that she still had because Edward wouldn’t buy her a new one because her stupid dad had said so, and Edward has agreed, he’d even snapped at her last week that if she wanted a new car to get a job and pay for it herself!! The Cullens were beyond rich, buying her a car would be nothing, when she was a Cullen she be spending that money to her hearts content, of that she was certain.

The fates conspired to piss her off more it seemed as just then Emmett’s Jeep with everyone sans Edward pulled up, followed by a Bentley of all things with what had to be the new blonde boy cuz she didn’t recognize him but could tell he wasn’t a vampire. Then the Volvo pulled up, as she went to get out of the car, Edwards HIMSELF opened the side door for the most beautiful boy she’d ever seen. What she could tell was just above the shoulders curly hair was pulled into a manbun today, a cute stylishly oversized grey sweater so soft looking it had to be cashmere and tight black skinny jeans with a pair of boots she knew were new Ferragamo in the $700 range because she had tried to get Edward to to buy a very similar pair, and failed. The boys both had matching Louis Vuitton messenger bags! This was so not fair, Bella began stomping over.

“So glad my friends checked to make sure I was feeling better, or is everyone to busy sucking up to the rich pretty boys” Bella sneered.

Everyone gasped at her, they might not like Bella but she’d always been nice and they retuned the favor

“I take it she’s your former singer?” the angelic brown haired boy asked.

“You told HIM” Bella screeched at Edward.

“No one had to tell us who they were you insipid twit” Draco drawled, man did he remind Bella of Rosalie “We knew what they were the moment we saw then.” Turning to the rest he asked “Is the Volturi aware a human knows about you that isn’t being changed?”

“Shows what you know I’m being changed so those people in Italy need never know” Bella knew she sounded childish but didn’t care because Edward wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“We need some space Bells, I wanted to do this differently and for awhile, you’ve been through a lot, then the James thing, your best friend becoming a shifter. But you’re different and I’m just not into you or this anymore, your blood doesn’t call to be, in face it smells wrong and all the faults, the selfishness and immaturity in you I’ve ignored because of the call of your blood I can’t ignore anymore, I’m sorry” Edward told her knowing his whole family plus this new boy Leo and his cousin were watching.

“You can’t leave me I’ll tell everyone that you’re—“ but she noticed Leo wiggled his fingers and the word Vampire wouldn’t come out.

“Cat got you’re tongue?” He said cheekily “There’s more to the world than vampires and shifters” he said with a smirk.

“Haha and Leo may just be the scariest of them all little girl” Draco added cryptically. “Don’t act a fool, you won’t win him back, and it’ll just cause headaches for everyone, Leo doesn’t need to be upset anymore by anyone, he’s been through enough without someone like you causing issues against being a creatures better than you.”

“Enough Draco, she’s has a tongue tying curse in place, she can’t reveal secrets of a supernatural nature to people that don’t know or in their hearing. Now let’s get to class.

Bella stared longingly at the rich, beautiful vampires and humans walking away from her. She’d have to talk to Jacob.

______________________________

2 weeks later, Draco was running on the beach, it’d become his thing to run back in 4th year and something about running on the beach in this rainy place reminded him of the black lake at Hogwarts, he was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the, he assumed log, that he tripped over. Until the log spray to life and moved so fast it caught him from sprawling into the dirt. 

The log turn out to be a massive, hunk of a man. Draco was muscular in the nice slightly more than swimmers way, but this man, he said man but the boy was his age, was BUILT. Dark hair and dark almond shaped eyes, a kind smile, and he had the oddest expression on his face. What had they told him about the beach...... the shifters were at La Push beach, he must be here and..... damn shifters imprinted. Not that he’d mind if this hunk of a man imprinted on him his treacherous mind supplied, or just took him roughly here on the beach for a quickie.

“Wolf boy are you going to introduce yourself?” Sarcasm always helped Draco cope with the unexpected, gay he may be but he preferred men, he just never met his type, this boy however... was more man than any guy his own age he ever met.

“It’s J-acob, Jacob Black, um did you call me wolf boy” Jacob asked confused.

“You and the vampires aren’t the only parts of the ‘supernatural’ as you call it, I’m a wizard and my family just moved here, we go to school with the Cullen’s, the way Leo and Edward are eye fucking each other I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time with them to” Draco explained.

“Edward is cheating on Bella?!” Jacob knew he’d just imprinted on this boy, he’d felt like he’d been hit over the head he was so dazed when he first saw him, and embarrassed himself by stuttering out his name, god what this, now that he looked, smoking hot blond must think of him. The elders said it happened before, males imprinting on each other, the Quileutes accepted it. But Bella’s was his friend, and he needed to make sure she was ok.

“That mousey mean girl, yea, you’re the wolf boy who is in love with her, Right? She was taunting my cousin in English Lit that she had a and I quote ’pet wolf’ she’d use to get even if he didn’t leave Edward alone, that he was hers.” Draco informed him “Are you her pet?”

“I’m no ones pet” Jacob growled.

“Good, I like wolves, but a tame wolf isn’t any good to anyone, a wild wolf however....” Draco flirted then with a pop apparated home leaving a confused Jacob Black behind.


	3. Not a new chapter just art work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since Harry was blood adopted his looks changed, I wanted Draco to look like a posh priss, and the actors for Lupin, Sirius and Snao were to told, at this age they’d be around 39-41 and I wanted them more attractive, I may post pics of more characters but unless noted they look like they look in the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ CHAPTER SUMMARY!!!! And I’ll take a poll what 6 characters would you like photos of, I can’t think of anyone that needs recast but I have no problem photoshopping and making another set of pics, if you feel someone should look different than their actor let me know and why.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa has a past, Bella becomes crazier as Leo and Edward are falling fast (little smut at the end) and even her best friend isn’t on her side when he imprints on our fav snarky blonde

“LEO” Draco yelled as he ran into his new cousins room, finding Leo laying in bed working on history he shoved it aside and immediately recounted his entire beach encounter “Shifters imprint and I think he did Leo, on me, and this boy is..... a MAN”

Leo giggled “I thought you like MEN, as you so often remind me, or do you just want someone big and strong to overpower you, bend you over and shove their—-“

“This conversation sounds fun” Sirius said as he entered the room. “Leo a good looking boy is here to ask if you’d like to go to dinner, why I don’t know since he’s a vampire and he better not be eating you, but if you don’t go on a date with him I will”

“Or me” Remus added walking in. Throughly embarrassing Leo.“Make sure to work on you’re occulmency, I don’t think he reads minds on purpose, humans who are turned sometimes develops gifts, he gave himself away answering questions I asked while he couldn’t see I wasn’t talking”

“See Black, me making you practice is coming in handy” Draco added.

“Anyone was a better teacher than Snape” Leo added with a shiver. “Could you all get out so I can change? Tell him I said I’d love to join him for dinner and I’ll be down soon”

All men rushed to tell the handsome vampire while Leo laughed.

==========================

Snape was over it all, Albus had be lying and using him all these years. He’d lied for him, spied for him, put his life on the line to protect Lily’s son. Now he knew he’d been used in the old fools quest for power. 

He was leaving, Lily may have been his first love, and he’d always love her but he’d moved on though he’d still keep his vow to protect her son, he and Narcissa had been having an affair since Draco was 5, they were going to have to work to convince the mutt, the wolf and whatever Harry’s name was now that he was on no ones side but the side of protecting him, something he swore on his magic to do.

All packed he left Hogwarts for possibly the last time, he had the portkey Narcissa had sent him to take him to a hotel in Seattle, Washington in “The Colonies” of all places, but thinking rationally it was probably the safest place for them all. MACUS had no love for the corruption of the British Government, the current President of MACUSA was a witch as old as Dumbledore, it appears he’d pissed President Picquery off decades before he was even born so that was an even better added layer of protection. Now he just had to activate the portkey and wait til the weekend when Narcissa would be revealing him to everyone, oh what fun that should be..... not.

=========================

Thursday morning found Bella Swan in a towering temper as she tried to get herself ready for school, the absolute bitch Jessica Stanley has called to “offer her condolences” since she’d heard Edward dumped her and then told her about how she and several of their friends had witnessed Edward taking that BOY, on a multiple dates the last 2 weeks, she personally would have been furious if Edward had taken her to a Chuckie Cheese to have pizza, play games, and from what she’d heard play for 2 hours in the ball pit and before they left people had seen Pretty Boy Leo lock lips with HER Edward after turning their winning tickets in to get Harry a giant stuffed Deer, honestly it wasn’t even a teddy bear, what was special about a stupid deer, it’s Washington, they were everywhere.

To make matters worse she hasn’t heard from Jacob who she was planning to use to hurt Edward by making some lie up, get him back by making him jealous using Jacob, she wasn’t sure exactly what but Jake was essential to her plans. If nothing else Leo was small Jacob could beat the shit out of the little queer. The only problem was he wasn’t returning her phone calls or texts.

But then her life got even more devastating when she finally broke down and called Jacobs house and Billy answered the phone, when she told him she had trouble reaching Jacob, Billy just laughed and said that Jacob had found his imprint, so he wasn’t surprised that he’d been to preoccupied for her (he’d never like Charlie’s daughter). And hung up on her without another word.

Bella couldn’t believe it not a month ago she had a sexy vampire and sexy shape shifter fighting over her and now one was with the most unfairly beautiful boy she’s ever seen in her life and the other was with some mysterious pre-destined wolfy mate that she couldn’t do anything about. She screamed in frustration as she ripped at her hair.

“Bella?” Charlie asked his daughter as she walked into the kitchen to have some toast before facing school, she’d snubbed everyone once she started dating Edward and she knew she was plain, the boys of Forks interest in her had been because she was new and now the couple of hot british boys were the “new thing” even though he didn’t gossip, as police chief he was pretty much told everything that happened in town. He knew Edward had left Bella, for which he was thankful since she was obsessed to an unhealthy level with him, for the son of Sirius Lupin-Black and his partner Remus. He also knew that Bella wasn’t aware Jacob, who Charlie would never have imagined as gay, was getting involved with the boys blonde cousin after running, literally, into him on the beach, Billy found the story hilarious and couldn’t wait to share it. He suspected he wanted him to tell Bella, Billy didn’t like how she strung Jacob along, neither did he for that matter, but he’d let the kids work this out themselves. “Bella things have a way of working out for the best” he said trying to take the ugly look off her face.

“Oh just shut up Charlie, there’s no looking up from this, Edward was rich, handsome and was my ticket to leaving shit hole towns like this forever and living the easy life. That faggot pretty boy doesn’t need that, I heard Alice joking to Rose that Leo’s family was richer than the CULLENS! He doesn’t need Edward and I’m going to make the little freak pay” Bella just remembered Leo had cursed her she could cause problems that way. “You know what he did to me Charlie?! He—“ she could t get the words out, fuck was the boy really a witch or wizard or whatever the hell?

“He’s dating your ex I know, but if Edward is gay it’s better to find out now Bells” Charlie said kindly.

“Forget it, I’m gonna to school, I hate this fucking town now, Edward was the only thing good about it” Bella said as she walked out without seeing the heartbreak on her fathers face. Her words that rebuilding their relationship didn’t seem to matter hurt, as did the knowledge that Bella seemed to be acting alarmingly, he’d need to keep a much closer watch on her.

================================

Bella thought her day was looking up when she saw the tall muscular form of Jacob standing near the Cullens, maybe even she could still play on his feelings if his imprint was a baby or toddler like 2 of the pack members, she didn’t notice his bike wasn’t the repaired junker but a brand new, not even released, not that she’d know that, black Harley Davidson with a silver and green dragon painted on it.

“Jacob” she screamed running up to him “I’ve been trying to reach you!”

“Yes your incessant calls and texts really know how to ruin a good snog fest” the blonde, Draco she thought his WEIRD name was, sneered at her. “I may have tossed it over a cliff after the 37th call.”

“What right do you have to touch Jacobs things, unlike you his family doesn’t have much money he had to save up a lot for that to be able to text me” Bella pouted.

Jacob flushed, Draco knew and didn’t care he didn’t have a lot of money, he didn’t care, he was happy, but it didn’t need to be broadcast like that.

“I bough him the newest iphone that same day” Draco said to this girl he was starting to hate even more than he already did after their last encounter “Sorry Jacob didn’t let you know he had a new number, but we’ve been rather busy”

“YOU’RE a FAG to!” Bella screeched, eye bulging “HE, HE!” She pointed at Draco for emphasis “is your imprint, how you can’t further the tribe, they’ll toss you out and you won’t have any friends besides me if I decide to accept your apology for ignoring me”

Jacobs barking laugh caught her off guard “Billy actually likes Draco, so do Sam and Paul. And Seth loves everyone. Plus there are things about the supernatural world you don’t know, and since you aren’t part of it you have to right to know. Anyway I’ll be late for school if I don’t leave now” With that he kissed Draco sweetly and ran for the tree line.

Bella was staring after in such shock she didn’t realize the Brits and Cullens had left to class until the late bell rang. 

================================

First period English was the only class Leo and Draco shared, thankfully since they were new students their seats were in the back and a muffliato was all that was needed to have a whispered conversation if they faced forward while they talked.

“So I’m confused Draco, she was dating Edward, who would have eventually left her anyway if I haven’t come along, so I get her dislike if me, but why you?” Leo asked Draco not getting girls and thanking all the gods he liked men.

“Well I tried to see if I could get past her mind shields even though Edward can’t, but there’s nothing to get past it’s just kinda blank” Draco said knowing this was usually the sign of a disturbed individual. “I think she was physically attracted to Jacob, Edward to but Jacob more so. I just think Edwards shall we say ‘life perks’ made her choose him, she wanted to be young and rich forever and I think she thought being bitten might have improved those peasant looks of hers”

“Normally I’d say be nice... but I don’t like the bitch” Leo said his voice uncharacteristically full of venom. The blood adoption hadn’t just changed his looks but had given him a lot of Black traits. Apparently possessiveness of his new boyfriend from obsessed ex’s was one of those. 

The rest of the day passed without incident until lunch. Bella was glaring at The Cullens plus Leo and Draco were sitting at two 4-seater tables pressed together. Emmett, Rose, Draco and Alice sat on one side with Jasper (who unknown to Bella wasn’t dealing with bloodlust issues due to a very simple potion Draco had made him that only had to be take monthly) directly across from Alice, to her side was Leo who was next to Edward. Edward had his arm around Leo’s shoulders playing with a few curls that had come lose from the stupid man bun all the girls kept cooing over, and Leo had his hand on Edwards thigh, closer to his crotch that he’d EVER let her touch him.

Incensed, and purposely not making a decision to not give Alice a vision Bella made her way over fully intending on dumping whatever sad excuse for stew this was on Leo but never fully committing, aware of the holes in Alice’s visions. She was less that 10 feet away when she saw Leo’s hand twitch and she tripped and went sprawling on the floor getting covered in the stew she’d been intending to dump on Leo. All the Cullens, The Brits, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike and everyone else were gasping for air they were laughing so hard.

Draco looked at Leo “What was she going to do and how did you know? Uncle Sev taught me Occulmancy and Legilimancy and I couldn’t get a read on her, but of course YOU can now with your extra powers right?”

“What extra powers?” Edward asked, Leo and surprisingly Carlisle had told him all about wizards and witches, he’d been told by Leo’s family and Draco that Leo was extremely powerful, though these extra powers sounded new, he was thinking about what they’d overheard the first day that he still hadn’t asked Leo about.

“Her mind is blocked but it’s also oddly blank and dark, I’ve been able to get in a few times, she’s a nasty piece of work, but she was a little to excited just now about dumping that excuse for stew on me so it broke through whatever barrier is in her mind” Leo explained “so I tripped her and made sure every drop landed on her, there’s an exploded chocolate milk in her backpack to, it may have ruined some homework” Leo said shrugging as everyone laughed harder, Edward pulled him in and planted a kiss in his lips right in the cafeteria, he wanted no doubt in anyone’s mind he wasn’t with Bella anymore, this strange, sexy, funny, mischievous, little wizard was his mate and until he could claim him kisses were what he got and he was going to get them as much as he could.

“I like you so much more since the blood adoption, Leo, you’re much more fun” Draco smiled at his cousin and smirked as he watched the Swan cow walk out covered in strew, a dribble of milk coming out of the fabric of her book bag.

“What’re you two up to this weekend?” Alice asked. She got visions of them sure but not many and they were short and undefined. She was glad they weren't fogged out like the shifters though, and when they dropped their mind shields they told them about she could see them just fine.

“We don’t know exactly” Leo said glaring at Draco “His mom is dragging us and my Dads to Seattle for something ‘important’ and she’s fighting like hell to keep that information in her head”

“She won’t tell me either” Draco said grumpily, not used to Mother refusing him anything.

“Hmmmmm” Alice hummed “I cant get a clear vision but I get a FEELING Edward should go with Leo”

“Is Leo in danger” Edward demanded of his sister, even though he knew she’d told all she could, she was more frustrated than him that she couldn’t see what was giving her the feeling. “Leo I’m going, when you’ve known Alice as long as our family you trust what she says even if it makes no sense”

“Edward I don’t need protecting, I’m not Bella I’ve been protecting myself my entire life” the way Leo said Bella’s name was like it tasted bad in his mouth.

Before Edward could argue, and he would because while he felt protective of Bella at one point, it was nothing to how he felt about Leo, he knew his real name now, but he preferred Leo, Alice piped up to say “Its not to protect Leo, I FEEL, though I wish I could SEE why, that you need to be there to keep him calm.”

“Well I’ll help you argue with Mother and your Dad’s if you argue with me to be able to bring Jacob” Draco offered. “We were SUPPOSED to have our first date all day Saturday til Mother sprung this ‘IMPORTANT meeting’ news on us, with his pack duties it’s hard enough getting time to have a date, you’re always out with Edward and I barley get an hour or 2 a day to see Jacob” Draco pouted.

“Fine I’ll help, but only because I want you out of the house that night, Sirius and Remus will be busy that night with Moony, Narcissa said she’d be staying in Seattle to shop for furniture and art, why we needed such a big house that needs to much useless stuff to fill it makes no sense.”

“Ugh you’re still hopeless when it comes to taste I see, sell other that your fashion sense at least” Draco added 

“”ANYWAY” Leo continued “I’d like the house to myself with Edward so I’ll help you bring your wolf if he takes you away til late, LATE Draco, don’t you dare turn up before midnight.” 

“Oh please if you want Adonis here to plow you into the mattress you only need the adults gone, you know how to silence a room for sex”

Leo went bright red at these words.

Edwards realized that Leo wanted them to be intimate, but also that his mate was a virgin, he could smell the innocence on him, he’d gotten sexual gratification from himself. He got the sense he might have experimented before but nothing to far and nothing that wouldn’t make him a virgin, the predator in Edward was deeply satisfied that his mate was untouched and wouldn’t ever be touched by anyone but him.

Unfortunately Draco knew him to well “Bloody hell!! You of all people are VIRGIN!”

“Fucking say it louder Draco, lets make sure everyone can hear it you fucking wanker” Leo snapped before standing up beet red and running out of the cafeteria to hide in the bathroom before their next class, which he had with Edward, who would probably think him pathetic for being the only 16 year old he knew who hadn’t had sex.

Leo didn’t ward the door so didn’t hear Edward come in until he’d wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. “Why did you run away my little beauty” he asked.

“You must think I’m pathetic, but I wanted my first time to be the person I want going to end up with, I mean I exchanged clumsy oral sex with a friend last year but it was so bad and thankfully we were interrupted so we never finished which I’m glad if because I think I need there to be feelings attached for me to enjoy it, I know most teenagers don’t think that but—-“

“Shhh don’t call yourself that, if you are then so am I” Edward said looking seriously at his mate, he was rock hard knowing his perfect, beautiful, kind, funny, amazing little mate was untouched. Venom was pooling in his mouth, he wanted so much to pull those sinful joggers down, lick this little minx’s untouched hole and bury his cock in him to the hilt.

Leo was watching him and while he could read minds he knew about vampires, they had destined mates, he could feel the bond between him and Edward and knew he was his, he could also tell Edward would be the dominate one and knowing he fed last night he knew those black eyes meant Edward was fighting intense lust right now to claim him, he knew also what that entailed.

Smirking Leo flicked his wrist at the door, locked and silencing it. “Edward, I know you know in a wizard and you dad said wizards can be turned, but I can’t, don’t look so heartbroken, it’s hard to explain but I won’t age past my Wizarding majority next year when I’m 17, I won’t die, and your venom won’t do anything bad to me.”

All the while he’d said this he’d be walking towards Edward til he pushed his chest and Edward fell back into the chair Leo transfigured out of the trash can. Straddling Edward hips.

Edward hissed as Leo licked his ear, tip to lobe, whispering “We are not losing our virginity in a high school bathroom, but I’m sitting on your lap and can feel your hard for me, your eyes are black as night and vampires don’t drool but their mouths do pool with venom when horny and a drops dripping down your chin” Leo then licked said drop from chin to this lips crushed violently together, Leo allowed Edwards tongue into his mouth as the both moaned battling for dominance with lips and tongues. 

“Remember you aren’t fucking me in a bathroom” Leo said before he winked and the chair turned into a couch and both ended up naked with their clothes folded neatly on the counter, Leo still straddling Edwards hips, his leaking cock leaving trails of precum on Edwards perfect washboard chest.

Edward couldn’t believe he was sitting on the softest couch ever, his mate, who yes he’d just met, but felt as if he’d know him for a thousand years. Edward had never been so hard, and being a vampire that was saying something, he could smell his mates arousal as well as the precum Leo’s cock was coating his chest with, the scent was making him feel drunk. His own erection was stand hard and tall nestled perfectly between the perky bubble butt if this amazing creature sucking his neck. Leo shift a bit so their cocks were grinding together, a Latin sounding word Edward was to list in pleasure to make sense if had their cocks covered in lube as Leo grabbed Edward’s hand and wrapped it around both of them.

“Make me feel good Edward” he basically purred in his ear. The vampire grasped their cocks in his hand and started pumping them up and down and he licked the pulse point on Leo’s neck, wanting to bite so bad but knowing he couldn’t.

“Edward I’m so close, I know you are to, let go Edward, you won’t hurt me, you won’t turn me, you’ll be able to stop, and it’ll make us both feel so good” Leo was thrusting his cock against Edwards and Edward pulled them off with increasing speed. Baring his neck and using those big beautiful green eyes ringed with grey all it took was two words “Bite me!”

And Edward broke, he’d never produced so much venom no matter how much he swallowed it back, his teeth ached to sink into Leo, his and his mates balls were pulled so tight he knew they were close. Licking a finger at the last second, and slipping it into Leo’s entrance instantly hitting his prostate at the same time he gave in and sick his teeth into his mates perfect neck the both came violently, spawning and soaking each other’s chests in cum, Edward didn’t feel the desire to drain Leo, he just drank that first string pull as his orgasm hit then slow drank until his cock stoped spasming. He looked at the bite mark in horror for a second til he saw his venom leaking out and the bite healing.

Leo, being master of death, was immune to all venom and poison, he tell Edward everything soon, but it was such a sad long story and he wasn’t going to think about that after just having the most intense orgasm of his life. Yeah he’d wanked and fingered himself, but that was nothing compared to what just happened and Edwards bite had made the orgasm that much stronger his cock throbbed as the tech breached him and his prostate exploded with pleasure from the bite and unexpected addition of Edwards finger. He pushed the venom out and healed the bite scars. He saw Edward look said when them were gone. 

“When you claim me for REAL, is the mark I want to be permanent, and fuck if that felt so good I can’t imagine how it feel in a bed with you cock pou-“ Leo was cut off with Edwards lips in his.

“You’re making me hard again and if you keep talking like that I’m going to bend you over this couch and fuck you so hard and so much you’ll have a limp and my cum leaking from your for days.” Edward growled.

With I final kiss Leo twitched his hands their bodies were clean I’d sweat and cum and their clothes were on.

“We missed 4th period” Leo smirked “But it was SexEd in Science today, I think I got better info in here first hand.” He giggled coyly.

“Oh god” Edward groaned “my next class is with my brothers, my eyes and scent, they’re gonna now what happened.”

Leo just laughed “I want to hear about that conversation on the ride home” Returning the bathroom to normal they shared a last passionate kiss and left to their next classes.

Bella swan was hiding down the hall by the vending machines, based on the kisses and disheveled nature of their hair, not to mention Leo’s hickeys she knew SOMETHING happened, they’d barely been dating a week, she couldn’t even get a hug for months. That Leo would pay somehow. 

To bad she didn’t have someone to warn her not to mess with Leo, who was probably one of the most dangerous beings on earth.


End file.
